La rosée du matin
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Crack Pairing. Drabble kado pou Eleawin. Shinji se réveille un matin avec une gueule de bois monstre...


**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: La rosée du matin  
**Base **: Prince of Tennis  
**Genre** : Euh… Joker ? XD  
**Couple **: ShinjiMizuki (Pas ma faute, c'est la faute à Ele ! . )

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas n'a moi ;

**Dédicace** : Fic pour Eleawin pasqu'elle me l'a demandé ! XD J'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'un couple pareil sinon… .

**LA ROSEE DU MATIN **

Ibu Shinji se demanda encore comment il avait atterri ici.  
Il se dégagea difficilement de la lourde couverture sous laquelle il commençait à étouffer et se releva doucement, peu stable sur ses jambes. Il essaya de faire un pas ou deux mais y renonça vite et se rassit précipitamment sur le lit avant que ses genoux ne le lâchent.  
Son corps étant contre lui, il décida de faire marcher son esprit encore embrumé et observa donc ses alentours de ses yeux encore quelque peu englués de sommeil.  
Une fois l'état des lieux fait visuellement, il grommela pour lui-même.

"Je suis donc dans une chambre dans laquelle il y a un lit pour deux personnes et où je distingue une gigantesque armoire qui pourrait contenir dix fois ma garde-robe et une coiffeuse énorme dont le miroir doit bien remplir tout un pan de mur. Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Et surtout, comment je suis tombé là ?"

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille parmi les brumes de son cerveau mais rien y faisait. Il se remémorait juste d'un tournoi amical qui avait finit en fête générale avec toutes les équipes…  
Alors qu'il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un mal de tête intense lui vrilla subitement les tempes. Il les massa en un vain espoir de faire cesser la douleur, celle-ci ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer pour se souvenir. Mais non, rien n'y fit, son esprit restait obstinément rempli de vide.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit une silhouette se glisser dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle se déplaça lentement, jusqu'à atteindre la grande fenêtre dont il tira soudainement les rideaux, inondant la pièce de lumière.  
Shinji crut sentir un millier d'aiguilles minuscules s'enfoncer dans ses nerfs optiques quand l'éclairage atteignit ses yeux.

Il fut aveugle pendant un moment et ne reconnu la personne qui se plaça devant qu'au son de sa voix, et encore, son cerveau eut du mal à allé rechercher cette information dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il se souvint alors lui avoir parler assez longuement la veille mais ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre à présent.

Les couleurs lui revinrent doucement au regard, lui confirmant que oui, c'était bien Hajime Mizuki qui se tenait devant lui et portait un effroyable peignoir… Rose. Le brun lui parlait mais, perdu dans son brouillard mental comme il l'était, il n'en comprit pas le moindre mot. Le capitaine de St Rudolph s'assit donc à ses côtés sur le lit, bousculant légèrement son équilibre déjà instable, le faisant se coller à lui sans faire exprès. Mizuki rit doucement avant de lui empoigner gentiment la main dans la sienne.

"Ohoh Shinji ! Cette nuit ne t'as donc pas suffit ?" Minauda-t-il.

Mais Ibu ne l'entendit pas une nouvelle fois, étant trop occupé à dévisager la main qui enserrait la sienne et qui, surtout, reposait sur la couverture. Couverture dont, grâce à la lumière du jour, il pouvait à présent voir la couleur… Violette avec d'énormes roses pourpres la parsemant…

Il sentait quand même d'une certaine façon que l'autre jeune homme lui parlait, ne serait que par le fond sonore juste assez audible dans sa tête pour renforcer sa migraine.  
Il lui semblait d'un marteau piqueur géant avait réussit à s'insérer dans son crane et avait décidé de percer à travers l'os pour recouvrer sa liberté. Les couleurs vives des draps n'aidant pas à calmer la douleur, il reporta son regard sur son interlocuteur, confirmant par la vision des lèvres bougeant que celui-ci lui n'avait pas arrêter de lui parler.  
Mais cela ne l'aida pas vraiment pour sa migraine, son esprit, se focalisant maintenant sur Mizuki, lui apportant les paroles à leur véritable niveau sonore. Il n'en comprit pas un mot de plus mais grimaça sous cette hausse du son. Il essaya de se concentrer un minimum pour essayer de capter ce que le brun pouvait bien lui raconter.

"Tu sais, j'ai été surpris hier soir quand tu as fait le premier pas mais en y réfléchissant bien, tu n'es pas un mauvais parti. Si tu suis mes entraînements, tes techniques au tennis seront bien plus puissantes et…"

Il recoupa son attention, ne voulant vraiment pas savoir ce qu'Hajime lui avait concocter comme entraînement. Mais le fond sonore était toujours là et alimentait toujours sa migraine. Il avait beau réfléchir autant qu'il le pouvait avec son mal de crâne, il ne trouvait pas de solutions à ce flot continu de paroles.

Quand, soudain, ce fut la révélation. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait la veille et décida d'employer à nouveau la même technique. Il attrapa l'épaule de Mizuki de sa main libre et le ramena vers lui, collant ses lèvres au sienne pour un baiser fougueux.  
Enfin le silence… Et le baiser n'était pas si mal que ça en fait.  
Maintenant, Shinji comprenait enfin ce que disaient ces coéquipiers.

Le silence est parfois une bénédiction…

**FIN **


End file.
